Baby, We're Like A Time Bomb
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: All Time Low fanfic, you pretty much just have to read it. AlexG/JackB/RianD/ZackM
1. Chapter 1

I got up from my seat by the pool when I heard my cell phone ringing. I told my friends I'd be back in a minute as I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and ran into the house. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"Cadee, it's Alex," I heard the all-too-familiar voice on the other end respond. "Baby, I miss you." And then I hung up. I sat my phone on the table and walked back outside to the pool.

"Who called?" One of my friends, Natalie, asked.

"Some jackass saying he missed me." I shrugged.

"Alex?" Another one of my friends, Zoe, asked. Her eyes were wide. I nodded and turned up the music, blasting Pierce the Veil.

I just sat there, thinking about whether I should call him back or not. After all he had done to me and after everything we had both said… he _missed_ me? I knew one thing was for sure, I didn't miss him…or maybe I did.

"So, what exactly did Alex do to you?" Zoe asked. I turned the music down and looked at her, going over everything in my mind, trying to find some place to start.

"Well, you were there when we met, and when we first started dating – you know, the happier times. Eventually he had to go on tour, like I knew he would someday. The first few tours were short, so we weren't away from each other for long…but then the tours started getting longer and more frequent. It was last summer, on Warped. He and the other guys went out to the club, of course they were drinking, and none of them knew what they were doing…but that doesn't make up for anything. He shouldn't have even been drinking enough to make him unaware of his actions.

"But anyways, basically what happened was he cheated, with some band slut. He waited to get home to tell me, you know face-to-face. He thought it would be better that way. He was wrong, because right after he told me I decked him in the face, kicked him in the balls, called him just about every name in the book, and then started crying. He tried to comfort me but I wouldn't let him touch me, not after he slept with that slut. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching another girl like that." I shivered, remembering exactly how I felt that night.

**Flashback**

It was pouring outside and Alex had just got home from Warped, I was too excited to see him. To tell him how much I loved and missed him. I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. When I did there was a guilty looking Alex, soaked from head-to-toe.

"Alex…" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Cadee, I'm so so sorry." He whispered back. Then he proceeded to tell me about what he had done. My cheeks were hot from all the anger boiling up inside of me, and my stomach was doing flips – and not the good kind. I didn't even think about it when I punched him, it just kind of happened. He didn't get mad; he just said he deserved it. Then I kicked him in the balls, he just cringed, but said he deserved that too. So I started cussing at him, telling him how much of an asshole he was. I told him how I never wanted to see him again, and how he was nothing to me anymore.

**End of Flashback**

"I probably over-reacted, but I was just so mad. I couldn't stand to see his face. I couldn't stand to look at him and know that even after he cheated I still loved him more than anything in the world. I was hurt, and bitter. I was just trying to cover up my feelings, and now that I think about it, if I saw his face I would probably go back to him. He's the only person I've ever felt real with, like every second of every day is something special. I miss him, too." I whispered, looking at my friends.

"Cadee, it's been so long! I think it's time to forgive him. Talk to my brother; ask him how Alex is doing. He should know, I mean they are best friends. Besides, Jack says he misses you. He hasn't seen you since Christmas." Natalie laughed.

"Your brother is a weird one." I laughed, "But I'll give him a call." I smiled.

Zoe looked at her phone and sighed.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. Mom wants me home, pronto. Apparently Rian's coming back into town and we have to make a big dinner for everyone. I'll give you the details later, mkay?" Natalie and I nodded and waved to Zoe as she left.

Nat's phone rang and she looked up at me. "Mom texted me, Jack's coming home tonight, too. I have to visit him and get ready for dinner at Zoe's. See ya tonight!" She waved, walking away.

I got up and went inside to get ready, knowing that my parents would drag me to dinner tonight, and Alex would be there. I had to look good.

I took a shower, then dried and straightened my black hair. I recently had blue, purple, and red streaks put in it. I heard my phone vibrate, and I looked at it. There was a text from Zoe.

**Your mom and dad are already here; we're just waiting on you and the guys, so hurry up! **

I sighed and went to my closet. I picked out a pair of blue jean short shorts, a purple bikini top, and a sweatshirt that was cut short so it showed my stomach, and it was made to hang off of one shoulder. I put the outfit on, applied some make-up, and then headed out.

I got in my car and started blasting Champagne's For Celebrating by Mayday Parade. I had met them one year when I visited Alex on Warped Tour. I started singing along to the song, and soon enough I was at Zoe's house. I got out, fixed myself up a bit, and headed to the front door. I knocked and Nat opened it.

"You're late Cadee," My mom glared at me. "The boys are already here."

I looked at the four boys in the room; all of them had their eyes on me.

"Jeez Mom, chill. I'm here, right? You should be grateful that I even came." I rolled my eyes and went to find Zoe. She was in the kitchen with her mom.

"Oh, hey Dee, I'm pretty sure everyone else has already killed you for being late." Zoe laughed, taking a pickle and eating it.

"No, just my mom…" I looked at the floor. "I'm pretty sure the woman hates me. I can never satisfy her." I heard someone walk in and turned to see Nat, Jack, and Rian. Rian hugged his sister, and Nat sat next to me on the counter.

"Way to totally look hot tonight, Dee." Jack laughed. I gasped and hit him, laughing.

"I prefer the term sexy, Mr. Barakat. Hot is so…7th grade." I smiled, hugging him. "I've missed you Kitty."

"I've missed you, too." He laughed. "And so has you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" I asked, making everyone laugh. Jack winked and Alex walked into the room. It got really quiet. I shifted on the counter and someone cleared their throat. I looked up at Nat and Zoe. They just smiled and nodded. "I'm hungry." I said, hopping off the counter. My sweatshirt came up, showing my stomach, and a clear view of the tattoo and belly button ring I had gotten over the summer.

"Holy shit Cadee! What is that?" Jack asked, grabbing me and inspecting my stomach.

"That's a tattoo, and that's a belly button ring." I laughed, pushing him away.

"Do you have any other tattoos and/or piercings we should know about?" Alex asked, winking. I just stared at him.

"No." I lied.

"What about that one tattoo you got that one night when you were –" I cut Nat off.

"There isn't another tattoo." I gave her one of those looks that said don't-mention-it-or-you're-dead. She just shut her mouth.

"Must've been someone else." She smiled, taking a roll off of a plate. She started eating it. I followed her lead and went down to the basement. No one followed me, until a few minutes later I heard the basement door open and I heard someone coming downstairs.

I looked up and saw Alex. He looked good. His hair was shorter, and dark. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt with skinny jeans and his gray converse. I just looked at him. He sat down across from me.

"Hi," He said. It was so quiet I barely heard him.

"Hello." I nodded back, suddenly feeling self-conscious of my body. I tried to cover up most of my legs and my stomach with a pillow.

"Y-you look g-good." Alex stuttered, looking up at me.

"You do too." I nodded again, restraining myself from jumping across the space between us and kissing him.

"How are you..?" He asked, playing with his fingers.

"I've been better…how about you?" I asked, standing up and walking around the room.

"Better…now." I heard him get up. I didn't turn around to see if he was following me, somehow I just knew he was.

"Now? What, you haven't had a nice time on tour? You always loved touring." I whispered, feeling him right behind me.

"Not since I didn't have someone to call every night. Not since I didn't have a reason to come home. Not since I lost you..." He whispered, grabbing my hand. I turned to look at him now. He was right behind me, his lips almost on my neck.

"Alex…" I whispered, intertwining our fingers. He turned me all the way, so I was facing him now. He put a hand on the back of my neck.

"I've missed you like hell Cadee, every night I regret what I did. I should have known, I should have stopped myself. I wrecked everything. I hurt you, and that killed me. I hate seeing you hurt, and I hate that I was the one to hurt you." Alex whispered, looking into my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Alex, I forgive you." I smiled, looking from his eyes to his lips. He seemed to understand as he pressed his lips to mine.

All the memories came flooding back to me. All the long nights at band practices, all the dates, the nights we snuck out to see each other, the nights we fell asleep in each other's arms, the quick kisses in the school hallways, walking down the street hand-in-hand. The times we were there for each other. All of the good things outweighed the bad, and I knew that forgiving Alex wasn't a bad thing.

I smiled into the kiss, but pulled away. "I've missed you." I whispered.

We stood there for a while, just talking, catching up. It wasn't awkward, and too soon my parents were calling for me to come upstairs so we could leave. I held onto Alex's hand as we walked up the stairs.

Everyone was standing there as we walked out of the stairway. They all smiled and I blushed. Alex pulled me close and kissed my head, before leading me out to my car.

"Come home with me." I whispered to him. He was standing outside of my car, bent down beside my window. "Please." I gave him the puppy dog look and he caved in.

"Let me go home and get some clothes and I'll be over in a bit." He laughed. I kissed him and smiled before driving away and going to my house.

I went up to my room and got changed; I straightened up a bit and then laid down in bed. I heard a knock on my window and I got up to see Alex on the roof outside of my room. "God! Get in here before you hurt yourself." I pulled him into my room.

He sat on the bed and smiled at me. I laughed and walked over to the bed, laying down in it beside him.

"Go to sleep, beautiful. I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled, kissing my forehead. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**New story? I think so. Smh, took me like 3 days to write this. Mostly during school, when I have nothing better to do. So, you should totally review and tell me how much you love/hate it. I really hope you love it more than you hate it, because…love is better than hate :). Anyways, question: Favorite band(s)? For me it's definitely All Time Low, Pierce The Veil, and The Maine. I find myself listening to their songs more often than any other bands on my iPod. Okay, review and answer the question. I love you guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

For a few weeks, things with Alex were great. But nothing stays perfect forever, no matter how much you want it to. My career as a model was starting to take off at about the same time that Alex had to leave for yet another tour. I had to go to New York while Alex was playing out west. We had talked about it, and we were going to call each other every night before we went to sleep. Jack promised to keep Alex in line, but I made Rian promise too, just in case.

"I love you, don't forget that. When we come home, it's you and me, baby, you and me." Alex whispered, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, too." I whispered, letting a few tears roll down my cheeks. Alex pulled my head out of his chest and kissed me once.

"Don't cry, I'm always a phone call away." He smiled, kissing my cheeks before getting onto his bus. I gave Jack, Rian, and Zack hugs before watching them get on the bus too. I sighed and got in my car, starting the engine and then driving away. I was going to drive to New York, which...wasn't that far away from Maryland, but it was still too far to drive alone, so I decided to take Zoe and Nat with me. I picked them up from their houses, and then we headed to New York City.

"So, do you trust him?" Zoe asked, putting her feet on the dashboard. I shrugged, changing the station. "You don't, do you?" I groaned, and turned the radio off.

"Well no, not exactly. I mean, I told you both what happened before when he was on tour, would either of you trust your boyfriend if he did that once before?" I asked, switching lanes.

"I guess that makes sense," Nat said from the back seat.

"Of course it does!" I nodded.

"Do you think he's worried about you cheating?" Zoe asked, turning a page in the magazine she was reading.

"Of course not, because I don't cheat." I smiled, turning the radio back on and blasting Someone Like You by The Summer Set.

It didnt take long to get to New York, it really wasn't that far away from Baltimore, so we didn't switch drivers. I got out of the car at the hotel, and handed the keys to the parking guy. Nat and Zoe helped me get our things on one of the little push-cart things. I went inside and checked in, with the girls following behind me. I had gotten us the penthouse, so when we put our things upstairs we had about 5 rooms to choose from. I chose the master bedroom, while Zoe and Nat took the second largest rooms.

I had a meeting with my agent scheduled for today, so I changed and went to that. It didn't take very long, maybe an hour and a half, so when I was done with that we went back to the hotel and changed into our partying clothes. I wore a short, tight, red dress that stopped about mid-thigh. I put on silver stiletto's and fixed my hair in a messy updo. Zoe wore a loose fitting purple dress that was a little shorter than mine, and black tights. She had on a pair of those short boots, with her hair down and pin-straight. Nat wore a little black strapless dress, with a silver jacket, and black heels. Her hair was down and messy, she reminded me of Ke$ha.

We headed out to a club a few blocks away. We got in pretty quick, mainly because we flirted with security. I was still only 19, while Zoe was 20, and Nat was 18. The first thing I did when we got inside was go to the bar and ordered a Stella. All the drinks following that were donated by kind gentleman, and who was I to turn down a free drink?

I woke up the next morning, in my bed, not really aware of anything that had happened the night before. I got out of bed, took off my dress and heels, slipped on a pair of shorts I found on the ground, and walked into the bathroom where I just so happened to find a shirt to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My make-up was smudged from where I had slept in it, and my hair was down and knotted. I sighed and left the bathroom, heading back to the bed where I could sleep off my hangover. Sadly, I found that my bed was being occupied. By that I mean there was someone laying in my bed, asleep.

He had long, shiny, black hair that went to his collar bone. He had a lip piercing, and from what I could tell, he was tatted up pretty well. His arm, that was sticking out from under the covers, showed a bunch of random tattoo's that traveled up to his shoulder. I poked him, careful not to hurt him. He was so skinny, I was scared I would break him. He didn't wake up so I poked him again, this time a bit harder. He woke up, showing intense green eyes. I stared into them, backing up a little bit.

"Who are you?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The sheets fell from his body and I could see he didn't have a shirt on. Both of his arms and most of his chest were covered in tattoo's. I surprisingly found it attractive. Sure, Alex had a few tattoo's, and I didn't mind those. But these, they just looked sexy on this man. I stared at him, not really paying attention to what he just asked.

"Oh, I'm Cadee, and you're in my bed, in my hotel room. I also have a massive hangover, and I would like to sleep it off, but like I said before...you're in my bed." I laughed, "Not to mention I have a boyfriend, and I've never cheated before in my life."

"Cheated?" He asked, his eyes wide. "No no, nothing like that happened, trust me. I was pretty sober last night. You on the other hand...were not. I brought you up here and laid you in bed so you could sleep, but you wanted me to stay with you. I'm Travis by the way," He held out his hand. I took it and shook it, feeling how warm his skin was against mine.

"So, no cheating?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, smiling. I smiled back and then laid down in the bed. "You might as well stay, or if you don't want to, you can leave your number or something. So I can talk to you again." I mumbled, going back to sleep.

In my dream I was at home, in Baltimore, and I was in a big house with 3 kids and a dog. I looked around for a man but I couldn't find one. There were pictures of my family all around the house but the man was blurred out in every single one. I ran around in my dream, trying to find out who I had these kids with. Eventually I came upon a black door in a plain white room. I reached out and twisted the knob on the door, opening it. And then I woke up.

I was dripping with sweat, and I was breathing hard. I sat up and pushed my hair off of my sticky forehead. Oh god, that was awful. I looked around for my phone so I could find out what time it was. I found it and pressed a random button.** 1 missed call. **The message flashed across the screen, so I pressed the view button. It was Alex, he had called me three times since last night. I pressed the redial button and put the phone up to my ear.

_Ring._

No answer. He was probably asleep, or busy.

_Ring._

I should probably just hang up, I doubt he's going to answer.

_Ri -_

In the middle of the third ring I heard Alex answer with a simple "Hello?"

"Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't call. We went out last night, and I was drunk, and well I have been sleeping off my hangover all morning." I apologized.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I just wanted to call and make sure you got there all right. Zoe called Rian this morning and told him all about what you kids did last night, so I didn't hold anything against you." Alex laughed, I could imagine him smirking.

"Thank god," I sighed. We talked for a good two hours before Nat came into my room and asked if I was hungry. I told Alex I had to go and that I'd talk to him later. I noticed a note on my bed-side table, so I picked it up and read it. When I got to the end, I felt sick. Not because it was discusting or anything, but probably because I was feeling so many emotions at once that I had an emotion overload. But either way, the next thing I was doing was bending over the toilet, puking up whatever I had last eaten.

**Dum dum dummm, what do you think the note said? Do you think it's from Travis? Or maybe someone else? Suspenseful. Jesus poop, I found this on my computer today. I was so mad at myself, I was like why didn't I upload this? I wanted to hit myself, I felt so stupid. OH, if any of you cutie pies have a tumblr, you should totally go follow this person right here: .com and if you're wondering who it is, it's me. :p REVIEW, because so many of you wanted me to update this, I expect many many reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the kitchen, after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I sat down at the bar, next to Nat. Zoe was standing on the other side of the bar, drinking what looked like orange juice. I put my head on my arms, which were crossed and resting on the counter-top. I sighed and listened to my friends conversation. It was pretty boring, actually. So I got up and went back to my room. I searched my dresser, for any sign of a phone number. I finally found it, it was taped on the mirror in the bathroom. How did I not notice it earlier?

I put the number in my phone, saved it as Travis, and then texted him, telling him who it was.

**Cadee: Hi, it's Cadee, the girl from last night.**

I waited a few minutes, and then decided that he was obviously busy and wasn't going to text back. So I decided to get dressed. I threw on a pair of distressed skinny jeans, knee-high brown boots, a white v-neck, and a brown vest. I threw on a multicolored scarf, and straightened my hair. As soon as I made my side-swept bangs perfect, I heard my phone beep. I had a text message. I picked up my phone and looked at it.

**Travis: Oh, hello there :)**

I smiled and replied. Then set my phone down and made my bed. When I was done doing that I had another message.

**Travis: What are you doing tonight?**

**Cadee: Nothing, I think my friends and I are going out again. What about you?**

I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the kitchen, about half-way there my phone made a noise. Wow, he was replying a lot faster now.

**Travis: Going out, most likely. My friends like to party. Wanna meet up somewhere?**

**Cadee: Sure, why not?**

I sort of felt bad about making plans with another guy while I was dating Alex, but it wasn't like I was going on a date with the guy. We were just hanging out as friends. There would be other people there, too. I breathed in and replied to my new text.

**Trav: Awesome, meet me at Boney Junes 9. I have to go, see you later ;)**

**Dee: Okey doke, see ya!**

I looked at Zoe and Nat who were sitting on a couch, watching a movie on TV. I jumped over the back of the couch and positioned myself in between them.

"Who wants to party again tonight?" I asked, smiling. Both of them smiled and raised their hands. "Fuck yeah!"

At 8:45 Nat, Zoe, and I were on our way to Boney Junes. When we got there it was 5 til nine and I saw Travis standing outside with a group of guys. The three of us got out of the car and made our way over to the boys. I waved, receiving a smile from Travis in return. He gave me a side-hug, and then introduced me to his friends. We danced and drank, and had a good time. When we left the club the guys took us back to our hotel and walked us up to our room. Travis and I were still pretty sober, the others...weren't. Zoe and Nat were hanging all over each other, trying not to fall over.

"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" Travis asked, laughing at my idiotic friends. His friends were on the ground, rolling around, laughing. I still have no clue what was so funny.

"Yeah, unless I have to take care of these two. They're going to have massive hangovers." I nodded, laughing.

"Awesome," Trav smiled, kissing my cheek. He picked up his friends and dragged them to the elevator, he turned to me before he got in and smiled before disappearing into the wall. I lifted my hand up to touch my cheek and suddenly I felt icky. It's not like I cheated, right? No, of course not. So why did I feel so bad all of the sudden?

I unlocked the door and shuffled Zoe and Nat inside, making remarks about how awful they were going to feel the next morning. I looked at the clock, 3 A.M. Okay, scratch that, how awful they were going to feel later today.

After I got them settled into bed I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth, and then laid in bed to go to sleep. My phone beeped and I picked it up, noticing there were two text messages. One from Travis, and one from Alex. Both of them read the exact same thing. _Goodnight beautiful_. I put my phone up and then laid in bed thinking about how I'm a terrible person. I made myself feel so bad that I couldn't sleep, so I ended up calling Alex.

"Hello?" He asked groggily. Oops, I had woken him up.

"Hey honey..." I trailed off, using my innocent voice.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Alex asked, sounding a bit more awake. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Did I wake you up? If I did I can just call back later, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I like hearing your voice at 6 A.M. Besides, I was already awake." Alex laughed.

"Uh huh, sure." I laughed. We talked about nothing pretty much, but it was okay because it was Alex. It was Alex and he could talk about poop and I wouldn't care about him any less. I loved him, I always had.

"Look, I'm going to have to get up in like an hour, and I'm exhausted." Alex said, I could hear him drifting to sleep.

"Okay, go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to him again.

"Of course, I love you baby. Goodnight." He answered.

"I love you too." And then I hung up. I was tired enough now that I fell into an immediate slumber.

I dreamt of Alex and I having a happy, happy future together. It was all perfect and nothing hurt. If only it were like that in real life.


End file.
